Sentimentos
by lirio do potter
Summary: "Você não sabe o quanto é linda para mim." Sussurrou a voz em meu ouvido.


Deveria retribuir ou parar de olhar? Deveria aceitar o que sinto e fazer questão de que ele sentisse o mesmo? O que me falta é coragem e alto confiança. Ele chamava atenção e tudo que eu mais queria era passar despercebida por seu olhar.

Eu era eu e ele bom, ele era aquele tipo de menino que você segue com o olhar, não apenas por se bonito, mas por andar com certa confiança que atraia todo tipo de menina, um desses caras que chamam atenção por não saber o como é requisitado. Ele nasceu para ser meu.

Ele andava com os amigos por entre os corredores, e eu estava encostada na parede apertando os livros contra o peito e era assim que a minha vida seria no final das contas.

Parecia-me tão errado e cruel de minha parte, estar apaixonada por alguém com quem eu mal trocava palavras e que talvez nunca chegasse a trocar. Mas ele realmente me encantava de todos os modos que alguém poderia tentar – e ele em sequer tentava-.

No único momento em que eu realmente fiquei perto dele foi o suficiente para fazer-me perceber que as coisas que eu pensava dele estavam corretas e que eu era uma menina muito tola para se amar. Eu passei segundos –que mais pareciam horas- encarando seus olhos de um castanho brilhante, vendo o formato que sua boca formava quando ele sorria, admirando as covinhas que ele sempre teve e nunca estivesse perto o suficiente para notar. Logo em seguida me afastei totalmente envergonhada e nem sequer o agradeci por ter me ajudado a fazer o trabalho.

Eu não entendia como poderia responder desse modo a cada gesto que ele fazia. Como meu coração se acelerava quando ele vinha em minha direção, como minha pele se arrepiava com seu toque, ou como eu simplesmente perdia o ar só de olhar para seu sorriso bobo e encantador ao mesmo tempo.

Disseram-me que ele me olhava todos os dias, que acompanhava meus passos e seguia meu olhar. Apesar de saber que era mentira eu me alegrava, eu sorria e eu me iludia acreditando que era verdade e me sentia uma tola a cada vez que olhava para ele e ele não me via, mas eu continuava a admirar o lado esquerdo de seu rosto, e via como suas sobrancelhas se juntavam quando não entendia a matéria ou como abria um sorriso largo mostrando os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos quando a certava alguma pergunta.

Eu estava apaixonada por um ser que mal sabia da minha existência.

Não que eu esteja esperando que um príncipe encantado me resgate desse mundo e me leve para um totalmente novo. Eu só queria sentir. Sentir como é ser amado, sentir como é ter suas mãos em minha cintura, sentir os fios de cabelo dele por entre meus dedos.

Ele veio até mim nessa manha e a única coisa que eu via era que seus olhos estavam pregados nos meus, mas a vergonha tomou conta do meu ser e eu não o olhei nos olhos, fui para junto delas.

Minha mente me avisava que isso não era certo e que eu deveria deixar para lá, deveria me concentrar em outras coisas e que não era uma moça propicia para o amor, nem que ele seja por acaso. Meu coração não ouvia minha mente.

Doía-me ver ele tão longe, tão feliz com outras pessoas e mesmo sabendo que eu o amava e que o queria para mim, eu renegava esse sentimento puro. Eu teria que fingir até o final dos anos que não me importava com ele e que ele não passava de um colega, que eu esbarrava nos corredores às vezes.

Pois era isso que éramos, talvez, amigos. Do começo ao fim. E eu não deveria me importar, embora eu parecesse ligar sempre que me contavam quem estava com ele ou com quem ele tinha ficado naquela festa.

Não deveria. Não deveria.

O burburinho que invadiam os corredores todas as manhas estavam mais fortes dessa vez, e muitos alunos corriam desordenados de um lado para outro. E pelos gritos que eu ouvi quando me encaminhei à roda, eu já sabia quem era e quais os motivos da briga. Eles me fizeram pensar.

Nunca haviam desistido de suas opiniões, por mais estúpidas que elas poderiam ser, por mais errados que fossem os motivos, eles ainda lutavam contra sim e contra o não, aceitaram o amor e o quase-ódio que sentiam um pelo outro e pareciam supostamente felizes assim. Apesar de se falarem todos os dias –porque ele queria ouvir a voz dela, claro- eles se viam todos os dias, mas nem se quer importava. Pois eles haviam aceitado o que sentiam até em tão.

Logo, o corredor em que eu me encontrava ficou vazio e mais a frente à rodinha em volta da menina ruiva que gritava e do menino de óculos que ria feliz, aumentou e eu sorri ao ver eles ali.

Olhei ao redor, esperando que ninguém mais estivesse presente e realmente me arrependi disso. Ele estava parado ao meu lado, alguns metros de distancia na verdade, me olhando sorrindo, com as mãos no bolso e a mochila tendia em seu ombro direito, senti todo meu sangue subir para meu rosto e involuntariamente olhei para baixo com um enorme sorriso bobo no rosto. Ainda sentia seus olhos castanhos presos em mim, e foi então que percebi que não havia nada demais gostar de alguém com quem eu não conversava.

Eu não queria deixar para lá, e eu não iria deixar. Não iria lutar contra isso. Eu posso ver agora, vejo o quanto minha mente estava confusa, e acabei rindo sozinha de toda minha confusão pessoal. Lá ao longe, James gritou um "Eu te amo" para a menina na sua frente e ela parou alguns segundos antes de sair de lá batendo os pés e gritando com as pessoas que atrapalhavam sua caminhada.

O corredor se encheu novamente e os burburinhos voltaram e a vida seguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, e realmente não tinha para eles.

Eu não havia mudado em relação a ele, mas sim perante a mim. E com isso eu me abri para aceita-lo de alguma forma, me sentia bem comigo mesma e isso estava sendo bom por enquanto.

Seus olhos de um castanho amendoado ainda me faziam perder o foco, sua boca avermelhada ainda retirava meu fôlego e seu sorriso ainda me fazia sorrir. E apesar de todos os problemas que eu tinha para com ele, e com todo nosso grande universo. Eu me entendia agora.

Pelas raras vezes em que ela havia vindo falar comigo, pelas raras vezes em que ele havia encostado sua mão em alguma parte exposta de meu corpo, eu lutava contra o não que minha mente dizia ao meu coração bobo e jovem.

As partículas de sol penetravam a sala pela janela, dando um ar aconchegante e confortável e diziam que hoje seria um bom dia para se fazer qualquer coisa. E de cabeça baixa, com os braços apoiados sobre os grossos livros que teria que ler nessa amanha, eu senti algo atrás de mim. Senti uma respiração ofegante em meu pescoço, senti o nervosismo que essa alma liberava para o mundo e sorri.

"_Você não sabe o quanto é linda para mim." _Sussurrou a voz para mim.

Eu sorri depois que ele se afastou, olhando por cima do ombro eu o vi derrubar alguns livros, coçar a nuca, envergonhado e se sentar novamente em sua carteira escondendo o rosto e rindo consigo mesmo. Eu o achei perfeito. Achei perfeito tudo que ele fez o modo que ele fez e a reação dele a me ver olhando-o de longe.

Ele definitivamente é perfeito para mim.


End file.
